1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for plate glass or similar panels, and in particular, a clamp that does not require a notch or drilled hole in the glass plate or panel.
2. Problems in the Art
Solid plate glass pieces require some sort of mounting hardware. For substantial-sized glass plate, the weight and fragility of the glass require special hardware.
In the case of one quarter inch thick glass plate shower doors, for example, traditionally notches are cut along one side, one notch for each mounting hardware or hinge. Part of the clamp or hinge body fits within the notch to help support the substantial weight of the glass plate relative to the hinges; in other words to prevent the glass plate from slipping downward by gravity.
An example of such a hinge and notched glass plate can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,869 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,255, which are incorporated by reference herein. In those instances, the mounting hardware is actually a hinge which would allow the glass plate to pivot.
While these types of arrangements work well, they come at a price. The cost to cut out notches can be a substantial amount of the cost of both the glass plate and hinges. Additionally, if the notches are not cut correctly or the cutting process cracks or chips the glass, the whole glass plate must be discarded.
One alternative approach is to drill holes along one side of the glass plate instead of cutting out notches. However, the same issues exist. The drilling process can chip or crack the glass. Also it is a post-processing step that costs a substantial amount.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.